


A new life

by BlackBloodedGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Experimentation, F/M, Fear, Past Child Abuse, Revenge, Torture, Werewolves, a lot of these are for future!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBloodedGirl/pseuds/BlackBloodedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new wolf arrives in town, bringing with her a crap ton of baggage and all kinds of trouble.</p><p>Somewhat AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My life changed that night. The night my parents decided to actually trust my twin brother, Andrew and I, were entrusted to hunt on our own. We were so excited, our first hunt alone! Our parents had taken us many times, and we had killed more werewolves than we could count, but it had been boring with our parents. Always instructional, never allowed to study the pray, never allowed to have fun. 

You see, my mother Elena, and my father Micheal were very traditional hunters. You hunt and you kill, no ifs ands or buts. You're bitten, you die an honourable death by your own or the hands of another hunter. You don't kill children unless needed. Simple, clean and easy to follow rules, but my brother and I screwed up.

We were goofing around waiting for the wolf to come out in the open so I could shoot it with my bow. What we hadn't realized though, was the fact that it was an old and powerful alpha. It knew we were there, and it was hunting us. The hunters becoming the hunted and all that. Andrew was in a clearing, I was in a tree around the edges. My bow was drawn, ready, but the wolf jumped on me from the tree branch above me. It had gotten there so silently, so easily I was surprised, and angry. I fell out of the 20 foot tall branch in the tree, with the wolf on top of me, trying to claw and bite me. I was thankful for my training then, but when we hit the ground my back took most of the impact, and thankfully only my wrist broke, my bow and arrows flying far from my grasp. 

Andrew dove at the wolf and knocked it off of me, but it raked its claws down my right forearm, all the way to the bone. I screamed and I swear I heard the wolf laughed at my agony. My arm burned and I felt the sticky and hot blood streaming out of me. I ignored it as best I could as I jumped back ingot he fray, feeling the need to protect Andrew. I jumped in, pulling out my knife with my other hand and jumping on it. I heard Andrew scream with agony, but I pulled the thing off of him. The wolf's eyes glowed blue and angry as it glared and growled at me. It back handed me, raking it's claws down my face. It would scar, but only a bit. It was deep enough to hurt, but not a hard enough blow to get me out of the fight. I could see out of the corner of my eye Andrew standing, his hand on his upper arm, blood flowing through his fingers. I growled and pounced on the wolf again poising my blade to strike. Too bad the blood loss made me slow and I missed, the wolf biting into my neck right before Andrew got it off of me. I screamed as he pulled it's teeth from my skin, the fire from the wound consuming me. Everything was agony. Blood flowed freely down my arm, face and neck. Next thing I knew, Andrew was shaking me awake. Only minutes had passed and we needed to get help. He had killed the wolf, but he and I were losing blood quickly. We raced home, thankful it was fairly close and that Andrew had brought the car. We were only fifteen but our birth certificates said eighteen. We'd gotten our license ages ago. He loaded me into the back seat, and got into the drivers seat driving us home as fast as possible.

Our parents met us at the door, smiles turning to frowns as they took in the sight of us. They saw the bites and that was all they cared about. My father picked me up, me not being able to stand anymore, and dropped me in my bedroom before throwing Andrew in after me. They locked the door and I could hear them shouting into what could only be the phone. 

"Disappointed. Yes you heard me Sylvie..." was my mother.

"Disgusting, my own children. Failures," was our father, "No don't involve Chris and Victoria. They're keeping Allison out of the life."

They were calling other hunters. Andrew and I would be given the honourable death, as was the way of all hunters, but they were excluding our aunt, uncle and cousin. I was angry, but thankful. I loved them so much and I wished that they would be there to say goodbye, but I was glad Allison wouldn't bear witness. It was awful.

I whimpered in pain, and fear and Andrew was at my side in a second. I didn't want to die. Andrew stroked my hair and then began working on my wounds. Mom and dad entered the room, but we shrunk away. They scowled and spat at us, yelling that if we wished to die before the others got to the house we could go ahead. We had just missed the moon, and since we couldn't change we wouldn't heal like any other wolf. We would have to wait for our first changes. Andrew just continued to work on my wounds, starting with my wrist and arm. I had lost so much blood and I was woozy now, barely feeling it as he set the bone in place and pulled out my hunting first aid kit. He threaded the needle and began stitching the wound as best he could. 

We had been taught first aid in training, our parents never taking it easy on us. We learned to set bones, stitch wounds, give CPR and even pull bullets and arrows from people from experience, using each other to practice on. Andrew had always been better at it than I, but I was decent. I was just glad I wasn't trying to save him, he would have gotten out of it with worse scars. I smiled a bit at my own inner thoughts, and Andrew looked at me worriedly as he continued to stitch. He probably thought I was delirious. When he finished the stitching he set the wrist in a makeshift splint made of my bedsheets and two rulers I had. It would have to do. He then moved to the bite wound in my neck, it was deep but would heal on it's own. It hadn't hit any arteries, and was just shallow enough to not need stitches. My face though, was another story. The scratches were deep and needed stitches, but it would hurt, no matter how delirious I was. I was always bad when it came to pain, I was constantly squirming. Andrew shushed me, before setting to work. I squirmed a lot, but passed out soon enough from pain.

When I woke next, Andrew was laying next to me, a bandage on his shoulder. I smiled a sad smile and listened. Mom and dan must be asleep still. I would let Andrew sleep, before speaking to him about what we would do. I didn't want to die, and I knew he wasn't ready to either. I looked at my brother as his chest rose and fell, barely moving trying not to feel anymore pain than necessary. I was flashing back to when we were children. Two years old and learning how to aim with our bows. 5 years old and learning how to stab things. 6 years old and learning to stitch each other up after our first real fight with our parents. 7 years old and learning how to shoot a gun, and pulling bullets out of ourselves. 10 years old and learning how to make bombs and set them off. 13 years old and on our first hunt. My twin and I, we had been better than some of the more experienced hunters, and making our parents proud but other hunters pissed. We were gifted, and taught to hate. We lived to kill and loved to fight, side by side an unbeatable force. Now though? We were 15 and failures. Now our parents would hate us, now was our time to die and we weren't ready. I looked at the door, tears falling from my eyes. When we had left last night, our parents had loved us. Now? We were just more creatures to kill. I looked back to Andrew, feeling sad. Because of my stupidity he wouldn't be able to live. He would have had girls all over him if he had chosen to go to school with me. We both had long black hair that glowed either blue or purple in the sunlight, we both had icy blue eyes and pale skin. He had grown into a handsome man, and now no he would never have a wife or kids to pass that on. Because I had been stupid.

I let the tears escape as I laid in the bed and fell asleep again loathing myself more and more.

~~~

I woke again when it was dark, Andrew was shaking me, but motioning I be quiet. I stayed silent and slowly got off of the bed wincing at the pain. He motioned me to the window, but I sat and listened. I could hear our parents and the other hunters on the staircase.

"I am just disgusted. They were so much better. I knew that they were too young, reckless idiots that they are," I heard our mother hiss.

"Failures they are. We trust them one time, and they completely fuck it up," our father agreed. Tears pricked my eyes, but I could hear the footsteps coming towards the door and I jumped off the bed. I was slow though, blood loss still in effect. I heard the door open just as I jumped from the window, Andrew fell and I could see where the bullet had hit. It was in his leg. I looked up and saw my father, but regret was in his eyes. I slung Andrew's arm around my shoulder and held his waist while we limped to the car, dodging bullets all the way there. I threw him in the back seat, and jumped in the front stepping on the gas as hard as I could. I just needed to get a couple miles from the city. I could help him as soon as we were out of our parents's territory.

I drove to a rest stop just outside of the territory and got into the back seat with Andrew. I placed my hand on his thigh where the bullet had pierced and the other on the neck where the bite was. I concentrated all my thoughts into picturing the wounds closing and healing. After several moments of Andrews pained whimpers and gasps of breath I felt them close and hung my head at his stare. 

"I'm sorry I lied to you," I whispered and got out of the back seat, moving to the front.

"Emmaline!" Andrew growled and I stopped moving. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted, "Why didn't you tell me you were a fucking druid?"

"I didn't because how do you think mom and dad would have reacted? According to lore, my destiny was to help the wolves. They would have killed me when I first used magic accidentally. I was 4 Andrew and I was terrified. I healed a fucking burn on your wrist remember? Probably not."

He just scowled at me then his face relaxed as he recalled the event. "Why don't you heal yourself?" 

"It doesn't work that way," I muttered as I started the car, "I can't heal myself. It's against the laws of my magic. I never used it for fear of getting caught. I intentionally made myself horrible at first aid to hide it Andrew," I shouted as I drove, more tears pricking my eyes. "Now shut up! it's a long drive from here to Beacon Hills."

~~~

Don't ask me how we got across the border. I was just glad for the fake passports in the glove box and that I had actually been able to glamour us through. I just tweaked the guards memory of us, simple stuff, but exhausting. Once we were across Andrew took over the driving. He wouldn't let me drive after that, and he took over for the full seventeen hours to get to our cousin's house. I was grateful, but tired. I woke up about half an hour from Chris and Victoria's house and pulled out my phone. Something told me they wouldn't appreciate a surprise visit.

I dialled the number keeping the phone tightly in hand while I waited for them to pick up. Uncle Chris answered on the second ring. 

"Emmaline?" he asked, an edge of disbelief and mistrust in his voice. 

"Hey Uncle Chris," I muttered holding back my sob.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, hearing my desperation.

"Andrew and I, we were bit. We ran away Uncle Chris. I know you're mostly out of the life but we really need some help," I said feeling the tears escape now. I heard him take in a breath, and I held mine. What if he said no? We were wolves after all. I heard him walking and a door closing before he muttered his answer.

"Fine, but when you change Allison is to know nothing. Do you understand me? How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm really bad, but I was able to heal Andrew, I said. In for a penny, in for a pound I guess.

"What do you mean healed?" he asked, sounding angry and cautious.

"Let's just say, I've held onto a few secrets. Uncle Chris, I'm a druid," I choked out. 

"Allison is to having nothing to do with any of this. Do you hear me?" he said and I sighed, relieved. 

"Yes, yes of course. We'll just say I was attacked by a dog, that my parents kicked me out," I said in a rush, "And Andrew wouldn't let me go alone."

"That sounds believable enough, she'll buy it. How long until you're here?" he clipped out. 

"Half an hour."

He hung up then and I nodded to Andrew in the mirror. He nodded back.

~~~

When we arrived, it had been hectic. We were bloody and beaten. Andrew was fine, but he was still bloody. Victoria had had to go shopping to get us new clothes. Allison was at school, and we were lucky for that. We burned our clothes, and got settled into the guest rooms that were now ours. They were barren and empty, devoid of life, but they were something. As Victoria was out Chris looked over my wounds, clucking his tongue. 

"Quite the brawl huh?" he said worriedly. I just nodded. 

"Did you do the fix up?" he asked sharply of Andrew. He nodded.

"Well done. they look professional, which means Allison won't suspect anything," he said off handedly. I nodded again, wincing as it pulled the stitches. Uncle Chris looked at me, sympathy in his eyes. 

"Eat this then get some sleep," he said handing me a bowl of soup from my new side table, and a glass of orange juice, "it'll be an interesting time when Allison gets here," he said and I nodded. I'd gotten so much sleep already, but I was still exhausted. I did just that. When I woke, it was to Allison jumping on me excitedly, before jumping back off as she took in my wounds. She gasped and held my face in her hands, then my arm as she looked everything over.

"Must have been a big dog," she muttered. I nodded. 

"What kind was it?" she asked. 

"I don't know a mutt of some kind. I think it was a stray."

She nodded then looked at me sadly. "Why did your parents kick you out?"

I knew this question was coming, but it was hard to lie like this. She had no idea what kind of childhood I'd had, what kind of world I had just become a part of and that pained me. "They found out I was drinking," I said. Typical teenage stuff. "They flipped out, and I had nowhere else to go," I said. She knew how strict my parents were. That was why she hadn't visited in years. They had yelled at Chris and Victoria in front of Allison, telling them to be more strict, to do their jobs differently. I'd kept in touch with her, but just through the phone and internet. I'd missed her.

She nodded again, gingerly putting her arms around me, whispering an apology. I smiled and hugged her back. Maybe life would look up now.


	2. Chapter 2

It was close to the full moon now, and nearly time for our first change. I felt the effects of the moon days before it, yet Andrew never did. This frightened me. I felt stronger, more powerful, and angrier. All of the anger I had buried deep inside of me was wanting to be unleashed. I hated myself. I should be dead, but I didn't want to die. I hated what I was. I was a monster, it was inevitable that I would kill. Uncle Chris and Aunt Victoria knew how I felt, and they never discouraged it. I stopped calling them Aunt and Uncle, realizing I was too old. It became just Chris and Victoria. 

You see, they were part of the same clans my parents were from. My mother was Victoria's sister, and my father Chris and Kate's brother. It was an old way of the hunter, the rule was that they were to remain in hunting families, and these two families chose each other. Kate was able to choose whom she wanted to marry as she was the youngest, but she never did. When my mother and father married they chose to completely change their last name and start a new clan of hunters. That's why my last name isn't Argent, it's Night. An interesting history, but a pain in the ass.

We had all been raised to hate the supernatural. We had all been taught they were evil things that were to be exterminated. Allison was lucky, she had never been taught, she still had the ability to love us, if she was ever given the chance. I envied her a lot, but Andrew told me that that was silly of me. She wouldn't be ready for any shit storm that came after them if it was supernatural related, and that was an inevitability. She was screwed in that situation, but I still envied her. Her parents and Kate loved her, she was able to be a normal girl, she knew nothing of the hidden world we were a part of. She was oblivious to the intense hatred and pain that we had been exposed to. She was normal, I was a monster meant to be exterminated. I should have let them kill me, and saved me from this pain. I guess I was what they called 'depressed', but I didn't care.

Now I was angry, and self loathing. I hated myself and Andrew and I had tried so hard to pluck up the courage to get rid of myself, every time failing and having Chris or Andrew save me, holding me as I wept. I had even tried to kill Andrew once, but realized that that was not my choice to make. 

The night I changed was awful. It was a painful experience and all of my buried emotions fully surfaced. Victoria had chained Andrew and I to a tree a mile into the woods, so that Allison wouldn't be exposed. They were merciful. I knew that they still hunted, but they didn't kill me. We were still family. I was glad they chained me though. Claws and fur burst out of my skin, feeling as if I was being ripped apart. My teeth grew sharper and longer and it felt as if my jaws were ripping away from each other. My face changed as well as my ears, but those were lesser pains considering the rest of my body felt like it was on fire. I know that I screamed, and tried to get away from the tree. Tried to rip the claws and hair off of my body. I was glad that they had gotten chains specifically made for wolves. Then something very strange happened. Arms wrapped around me. I sobbed and roared, trying to get away. I was in pain and someone was trying to pin me down. after many moments of struggle and scratching and biting, I realized it was Andrew. Andrew, who was still human. My eyes widened as I stared at him. He hadn't changed form. My mind reeled as I stumbled backwards, falling on my but as I realized why. He had killed the alpha that had turned us. He had killed him, and now he was human. I wanted to cry with happiness and anger at the same time. Why him, not me? was all that went through my head before I hung my head in shame. Because I deserved this, it had been my reckless behaviour that got me into this mess. I should be happy he had been cured. Maybe he could tell our parents that he had killed me, and get them to accept him again. I smiled at the thought, then allowed him to hug me, holding me as I howled with anger and pain. I had heard that the first change was the worst, and I hoped that that was right.

I fell asleep in his arms, and woke up the next morning to him shaking me. Victoria and Chris were there, holding the keys to our chains. I looked down at my arm as they unlocked us and saw that the scars from the fight were still there. I heard Chris talking to Andrew, probably about the night before, but I didn't listen. I just looked to Victoria, who was staring at me with sympathy holding out a mirror. I flipped it open and saw that the scars on my face were there as well. I wanted to scream. 

I'd had the stitches removed the day before the moon actually happened. I was holding on to the hope that they would disappear when I changed, but they didn't. That made me angry, but Andrew thought that it was deeper than I knew. He used to tell me it was because I felt I deserved to be ugly, to bare the scars was a way of punishing myself and that was why they wouldn't heal. That made me angrier, but he might have been right. I never found out. Later in the day I asked him if he would go back to mom and dad. He told me;

"No. I'm going to stay and protect you. They'll probably come back for us Emma," he said and hugged me. I nodded. We would be ready for when they did. 

~~~

That was two years ago now. Andrew and I had remained as low as we could, having Chris and Victoria homeschool us and get us caught up to the rest of our peers. I slowly clawed myself out of my depression and accepted myself, only hating that I couldn't talk to anyone but Andrew. We started school just under 2 months before our 17th birthday. Our birthday is, ironically enough, October 31st. We started school on September 4th. 

At first it was hard for me, everyone stared at the scars. Everyone wanted to know the story. I just told them the same thing I told Allison, dog attack, and they seemed happy enough, though I was always stared at. Even by my teachers who would look with sympathy. Chris had told everyone our parents had died and that was why Andrew and I lived with them. This made the situation worse. I was teased a lot more for the scars, having names like 'scarface' and 'dog bait' thrown at me. A lot of people called me ugly and I hated it. I got into a few fights, but the worst one was with Andrew. He got pissed off about it and told some asshole, Jackson I think his name was, to fuck off. Jackson called over some buddies in retaliation. We ended up in a fight, and we won. We got suspended for our troubles though. Chris and Victoria got real pissed but I couldn't bring myself to care. 

Allison tried though. She had a friend named Lydia that she tried to get me to hang out with. I liked Lydia and we got along, but I felt bad for hanging out with her. Especially since she was seeing Jackson. It kinda got him pissed, and made her reputation lower. We hung out after school, but never during. 

Andrew made the lacrosse team though. He was trying to show our classmates that he could be of some worth, and it was actually fun. I wanted to try out, but figured he should have some time to shine. It would probably be cheating to have a wolf play anyways. I was proud of him, and soon enough he brought some guy friends to the house. I was practicing my guitar in my room when he knocked and brought some guys in. One had long black hair and a nice smile, and the other had shorter brown hair and more of a clumsy and awkward look to him. I smiled and waved, recognizing them instantly. Scott and Stiles, two of the guys on the lacrosse team. 

"Hey," was all I said as I put down the guitar.

Scott and Stiles looked around them at my room. One wall was covered in my artwork and my desk which had my schoolwork and sheet music, one had my closet and filled bookshelf, one had my bow and collection of knives and arrows, and the last had my bed. The middle of the room was empty and open, only having a carpet so that I could spar with Andrew. Seeing as I had so much time on my hands, not having a social life and all, I had taken to keeping in practice with my fighting, learning how to draw and learning the guitar. It was fun for me and all of my pass times soothed me, making me less angry.

Scott was first to respond with a smile and a hello, as he walked to the wall with artwork. 

"Did you draw these?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yup."

"They're really good," was all he said as he looked them over. I blushed. 

"Thanks." Stiles came back into action then, quickly agreeing with Scott, then going over to my bookshelf. 

"You read a to of stuff about supernatural stuff huh?" he asked. I chuckled. Those were old training books.

"yeah, I like fiction is there an issue with that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I could see him blush a bit and hold up his hands. 

"No, no of course not."

That was when Andrew stepped in. "Scott, Stiles I'm sure you know Emmaline?" He said pointing to me. They nodded and I glared at Andrew.

"I prefer Emma. Emmaline is so old fashioned," I growled out, barely hiding my smile. 

Andrew chuckled at my anger and said, "We're going to the movies, did you want to come with us?" he asked. I shook my head. 

"Nah, Allison is bringing Lydia by and she was going to help me with some homework," it was a lie, and he knew it. 

"Liar. Come on, it'll be fun. You're coming with us, you spend too much time alone as it is," he said. I rolled my eyes. 

"What did you want me to say?" I muttered as I stood, "That I didn't want to go so I could sit around and mope while I played the guitar?" I really didn't want to be seen in public, I was still self conscious. 

"Yup," he said ruffling my hair. I slapped his hand and he laughed as he punched my arm. I followed with a kick to the gut that sent him sprawling to the ground. Scott and Stiles looked alarmed but we just laughed as I helped Andrew up. I raised an eyebrow at them, trying not to laugh at their faces. 

"Don't worry boys, it's normal. You'll get used to it," I said, hoping they'd be around more. I liked them, having talked to them a few times in school, but never really getting to know them the way I wanted. I particularly liked Scott, but I'd just gotten so antisocial. Maybe going out a bit would help me. "Just let me get ready," I shouted and ran into the bathroom. I quickly ran a brush through my long hair and braided it as fast as my fingers would allow. The braid came to my waist, and it looked nice. Usually my braids were sloppy but I actually cared today. I slapped on a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss before changing from my sweats and tank top and hoodie, to my ripped jeans, favourite shirt and my boots. I made sure my necklace was securely around my neck and I grabbed my coat as I walked back into my room. 

"You guys coming?" I asked and the punched Andrew's arm and bolted to the car. He chased after me and I climbed into the back seat. Stiles climbed into the front passenger and Scott slid in beside me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We spent the drive to the movies just talking about lacrosse and music. It was nice. Peaceful, and relaxing. Until I found out why they wanted to go to the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that it may seem a bit incest-y sometimes, but I guarantee that that isn't going to happen. Emmaline and Andrew are just very close siblings :P
> 
> The outfit she always wears can be found here: http://www.polyvore.com/school/set?id=118046451
> 
> But she was wearing a typical gym/training/workout outfit when the boys found her in her room: http://www.polyvore.com/workout/set?id=117575192
> 
> The necklace she always wears is this one: http://www.polyvore.com/pewter_celtic_eternal_spiral_necklace/thing?context_id=118046451&context_type=collection&id=106015995


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles's dad had gotten a call about a body found in the woods. He had listened in before coming to get Andrew and I. They needed help finding half of it. I shuddered. 

"I don't know Stiles, is that such a good idea?" I said carefully. The full moon was coming tomorrow night, wolves might be out there, especially the natural ones. Some of them could turn at will without training. Of course, I couldn't say much, they didn't know about that life. Andrew glanced back at me, unsure. He knew that Victoria and Chris would want us home soon, but he just parked the car. "It'll be fine Emma," he said laughing a bit. I nodded, and got out of the car. Scott just patted my shoulder. 

"It'll be fine, Stiles and I do this all the time," he said, "Only, without the body."

I chuckled and handed a flashlight to Andrew. I didn't need one. Wolf eyes were great. Scott raised an eyebrow at me, but said nothing. I walked behind them quietly, scanning the woods around us for movement. Wolves were always looking for prey. Especially around the moon. I was uncomfortable with this, and Andrew knew it. He walked beside me and patted my shoulder for a minute before branching off with Stiles. I was left with Scott and all I could really bring myself to do was keep an eye on things, and rub my scarred arm. Just like I always did when I was nervous. Scott chuckled at my fidgeting and sighed.

"So Emma, what would you be doing if you weren't here with us?" he asked, obviously trying to make conversation. I shrugged.

"Moping around my room in my sweats, probably playing guitar or drawing. Y'know, being antisocial," I said with a chuckle. Scott laughed a bit and we contiued the search. Not much happened, until we found it.

Scott nearly dropped his flashlight in shock, and I could see his face pale. I was now on full alert, only a wolf would have done this. It smelled of one, and I was beginning to get afraid. The rustling in the woods got louder and I could hear Scott's breathing getting erratic. I watched him from the corner of my eye, watched him take a puff of his inhaler. I grabbed his hand. 

"We have to go, now!" I shrieked and we ran. I could hear the other wolf behind us, catching up and I stopped to growl at it, yelling for Scott to run. He didn't run fast enough. I heard him yelp and turned to see the wolf running off. I looked at Scott who was staring at me with wide eyes, the blood flow on his side already stopping. 

"We have to go, I said and I knew he could see it. My eyes were glowing, I willed the glow to stop, but kept my head down as we ran. Andrew knew I could take care of Scott and I, but I hoped he was waiting with the car. He wasn't. The car was gone, and now I had to get Scott home,

"Come on, we have to get you home. After tonight, do not come near me? Do you hear me, you stay away," was all I said as we walked. Scott stayed silent. I didn't bother looking at his wound, the wolf had only wanted to turn not kill. It would heal by morning.

"Why? Emma, what was that? It looked like a wolf!" he said, grabbing my shoulder. I turned around, nearly whipping his face with my braid, and growled. 

"It doesn't matter Scott, you'll find out soon enough," I muttered and kept walking. He didn't need to be around me. If a wolf had turned him, it would let him into their pack. He didn't need to deal with this the way I was forced too. I was keeping him safe.

"Emma, talk to me! You know something!" he persisted. I shook my head, bristling in anger. 

"Are you stupid Scott? you'll find out soon, that's all there is to it," I snapped. That was all I could say. It was an alpha's job to explain, and it wasn't my place. I was a beta. A druid beta, but a beta still.

We walked the rest of the way to his home in silence. I knew it was a bad idea to go into the woods. I had fucked up, and now Scott was going to be miserable. I shook my head and walked away, making the long trek back to my house. Victoria and Chris didn't need to know about Scott, they would kill him if they knew. they would give me a tongue lashing, maybe a physical one, but that was all. All they needed to know was that Andrew, Stiles, Scott and I had gotten separated in the woods. After this night though, no more friends. It was too dangerous.

I walked up the steps to the front door, dreading the looks of disappointment. The car was in the garage, which was good. Andrew was safe. I walked into the entryway and was immediately confronted by Victoria and Chris. I bowed y head in shame as they yelled at me. I was just thankful Allison was spending the night at Lydia's. Chris grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and looked into my face. I glared back. 

"I know I fucked up OK? I tried to not go into the woods, I tried. I also tried to stay home, or have you talked to Andrew yet?" I snarled. Victoria smacked me, right across the face. I fell to the ground then stood again. That would heal, there was no need to worry.

"Don't you dare talk to us like that again young lady. You're lucky we're letting you live," she hissed and I nodded, eyes to the ground.

"My apologies, won't happen again," I said quietly.

Victoria glared and Chris looked at me. "This was your responsibility Emma. Did anyone get bit? Andrew said he heard wolves," he said through clenched teeth. I shook my head. I wouldn't let Scott be found out. He wasn't going to be hunted and killed because of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought! Love y'all, though I'm sorry it was short x.x

**Author's Note:**

> This was just the intro and I hope to get into the story and have some fun with it :) Please let me know what you thought in the comments and leave a kudo if you think me worthy! Thanks guys!


End file.
